


Important Discussions

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, Silly Conversation, joker mentions, kol interrupts, superhero talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Well he’s rich and an asshole, I thought you’d be able to relate to him. Or maybe Iron Man, with his destructive behavior and day drinking.” Caroline retorted with a spiteful smile.Klaus smiled back, running his fingers through her silky hair, their noses almost touching, “That sounds more like Kol, but thank you for the barrage of compliments...I feel incredibly loved.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	Important Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“The Joker.” he said smugly.

“Klaus, I asked you who was your favorite superhero, _not_ your favorite supervillain.”

“Of all the movies and tv shows you’ve made me watch,” Klaus said purposefully staring at Caroline, “he was the only one I enjoyed and could understand.”

“Your favorite superhero _can’t_ be a villain! And _of course_ you connected with the psychopath...” Caroline sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Pulling her down on his lap he reasoned, “Come on love, after all these years did you expect anything else from me?”

“Oh please, you could’ve tried to at least give a half-decent answer.” Caroline argued.

“Of course, and who should I have chosen? Superman, who is a superpowered Alien that saves everyone? Or maybe Captain America, the good american warrior?”

“No! But you could’ve chosen Batman for exam-”

“He doesn’t kill people, even if he knows they can’t be properly contained. It makes no sense, and that goes for every superhero. They’re horrible tacticians.”, Klaus shook his head in disgust.

“Well he’s rich and an asshole, I thought you’d be able to relate to him. Or maybe Iron Man, with his destructive behavior and day drinking.” Caroline retorted with a spiteful smile.

Klaus smiled back, running his fingers through her silky hair, their noses almost touching, “That sounds more like Kol, but thank you for the barrage of compliments...I feel incredibly loved.”

Playing with his earlobe, Caroline whispered while closing her eyes, “Yeah...that’s because you are.”

Wetting his dry lips, Klaus gently and swiftly kissed her, “Good to know.”

“That’s cute, but definitely not enough to satisfy me.” Caroline smirked, swooping in for another kiss, hopefully longer this time.

“I personally like Harley Quinn much better, she’s smart and such a pretty little thing, also she likes bashing heads in with a bat. My kinda girl.” Kol announced, suddenly sitting next to them.

“Thanks for the magnificent input brother, if you could leave now I’d appreciate it!” Klaus urged, angry by the interruption but still enjoying Caroline’s red face now hidden in his shoulder.

“Although Loki can be quite fun, with all the mind tricks and everything...a bit of a wanker though.” Kol continued, entertained by the situation, downing his drink.

“Kol, I swear I will-”

“You will take me to the bedroom, _now_.” she declared, a fake smile on her face. Klaus picked her up intending to speed out of the living room, but before he could she spoke up again, “Oh and Kol, you’re not smart enough for Harley, and Loki is way craftier than you ever could be. Good to see you as always.” 

“Always the one to have the last word, cheers to you lovely Caroline.” Kol grinned, lifting his glass. “Time for me to go out and find me a dumber Harley Quinn then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
